The Nereids
| language = Aquatic | challenge = 0.5 | source = Cerulean Seas Campaign Setting | page = | first = | based = }} The Nereids are a creation of science, but the nereids don't know that and the Hellenes are also very ignorant. The Hellenes say that the nereids are Posiedon's children or the children of their god, Oceanos, the World encompassing river (really, an ocean). They are hardly seen on the surface, making their lives in the intertidal zones. Their kingdoms spans the Great Sea, but a culture unifies them like the Empire of Alexander the Great. They have colonies found near the Blessed Isles and even as far as the Hesperides. The Seafolk are distrustful of humans, unknowing that they are distant kin. The Atlantean Book of Origin During the time of Lemuria, there was a great expansion into the depths of the sea to see if the Sea could be colonized. What they found is that they could not adapt the Sea to Man as readily. High Technology was needed to overcome pressures and to even build a colony. So, they adapted human life to the sea. The Lemurians used two gene templates: that of the shark and that of the tuna. The result was two kinds of merfolk: the belligerent Sahuagin and the more docile Seafolk or what the Hellenes call Nereids. Being so successful, the Lemurians used other gene templates: the results were the Nommos, the Cindarians, the Amphians, and the Merkoth. Proud of their acheivements, Nommos were designed for the abyssal depths while the others were designed for the benthic and upper sea zones. With the Cindarians, Seafolk, and Amphians inhabiting the subtidal zones. The Sahuagin were to defend the undersea colonies, being a warrior race. However, according to our records of Lemuria, when their empire fell the colonies also collapsed. The sahuagin became the raiders we know them today, and they spread out amongst the oceans with the Nommos becoming king over them. We Atlanteans took a different approach, and just adapted certain favorable parts of cetaecan and fish physiology to our experiments, creating the divers and the squid (or systemic osmoforms if you prefer.) When our Empire fell and we live in the depths, the Lemurian legacy lives on with the arrival of the Sea Elves and other denizens of the deep. Description From the waist up, merfolk bear the torsos of well-built humans and delicate features reminiscent of elves and other humanoids tied to the natural world. A merfolk's lower body consists of the fins and tail of a great fish. Depending on the region, the scales of merfolk vary in hue, including gleaming silver, pale green, or even blue with stripes of yellow and crimson. Merfolk typically measure 6 to 8 feet in length and weigh over 200 pounds, with females being slightly smaller than males. Although amphibious, menfolk move only with difficulty on land and rarely wander more than a mile from sea. Culture The culture and society of the Nereids Known Kingdoms Sources Category:Humanoids Category:Seafolk Description Category:Seafolk Culture Category:Merfolk Category:Races under the Sea Category:Seafolk